Beautiful Beginnings
by silvershadowling
Summary: How exactly did Elasticgirl come to meet Mr.Incredible on a romanticish term? Well consider this the story of their first rendezvous together.  rated T for a jokes


These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pixar I think...well Disney at least.

This is about and Elasticgirl when young... they're first roamanticish meeting.

Enjoy the story. (rated t to be safe for some...jokes...smirk...)

Elastic girl looked down at the city. The sun setting in the east. Boy it sure looked nice and peaceful, the golden sunset over the sea by the docks but it was anything but nice and easy. Around some corners lied in wake evil, whether it be drugs or a mugging, all you had to do was keep you sense awake.

"GAHHHHRRRR!" She heard. Her head perked up and she looked around hastily. She saw down by the other docks Mr. Incredible being pounced on by men in black who had crow bars. She stretched herself and ran covering distance quickly.

"Elasticgirl!"

"."

"What...What are you doing here?"

"I heard you needed help. So here I am!" She said huffing with anger as one of the men tried to hit her arm. She quickly stretched out of his way and wrapped herself around him crushing him. Mr. Incredible got two other men and knocked their skulls together. Quickly in a matter of minutes they had them all knocked out. It was only a short matter of time before the police came their and they helped lock them up.

"Didn't really need the help but thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know I would have finished is on my own-I ah mean...Thanks, how about I take you out to dinner as a thank you?" Mr. Incredible stuttered trying to cover up his earlier screw up.

"Huh, sure why not. Pick me up at seven." She said with something like a half smile and smirk on her face.

"Uh yeah sure great...Where?"

"In front of the place where...you know...I lost my cape. No costumes."

"Yeah sure...seven..." Mr incredible watched her stretch out of his sight. He was bright pink with excitement. He could wait...what would the other guys say when they found out he, he out of all people had gotten a date with elastic girl! Well with that in mind he better not stand her up so he went to change into a penguin suit...he was going to take her somewhere nice...a restaurant.

...

Elastic girl got to her house and got out of her costume. She slipped into a red dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a date with Mr. Incredible...huh. She mused that idea around for a bit with a slight smile on her face. Although she would never admit it in public, she had had a huge crush on him for a while. In fact had he not asked her there she might have lost all of her self respect right there and then and asked him herself. Didn't matter though now she had to prepare for the dinner...or at least she hoped they where going to dinner, she had ate a banana and had a drink but other then that she hadn't eaten much. But that is what happens when you are a superhero. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She then went to the mirror in the room and applied a bit of lipstick, mascara and some eyeshadow.

She went out the door wondering when the last time she had gone on a date...when she was fifteen? Yeah...when she had been fifteen. Wow that had been a while ago...it's not that she had had no...interactions...infact in her free time she had been quite the party girl, untill her cover had almost been blown but no she had not gone on a real date in a while. She walked to where the library was. She had lost her cape there last year chasing a robber. She had gotten stuck there and had to rip her cape to get down, by that time the police had managed to catch the perp. It had been a joke for a while around the other superheroes and she never wore a cape again. She sat down on one of the steps. It was not long before a certain young man went up to her, sat down next to her and handed her a bouquet.

"These are for you." He said.

"Thank you." Elastic girl replied a bit shocked.

"Are you ready?" He asked extending his hand. She smiled.

"Yeah let's go." She said.

They went to dinner at a french restaurant. They where seated with the wheels of fate churning.

"So um...what do you do during your free time?"

"I read...poetry mostly...um I like to volunteer, don't have enough time for a job because...well you know but it doesn't matter the city pays us so it works out. What do you do Mr..."

"Robert Parr, please call me Bob."

"Okay Bob so what do you do in your spare time?" She asked, then sipped her wine.

"I ah...read...newspaper mostly and I bowl..." He started as Elastic girl stifled a giggle.

"You bowl? No offense but I see you more as a hands on guy kinda guy." She said.

"Well I get my hands all over those bowling balls and I am quite good at it." He said smirking. Elastic girl smiled suggestively.

"Say you know mine but what's your name?"

"Huh...oh Helen."

"Helen thats a pretty name."

"Thank you." She said.

"Say what do you say we ditch this place and go to a club?" He asked.

"Cant," She sighed, "Duty calls," she said pointing her beeping red phone.

"Mayors calling me...Maybe some other time."

"Yeah some other time."

"Bye!" She cried running out.

"Bye..."He whispered. Yet somehow he knew this was not the end but rather the start of a beautiful beginning.

...

Well that was allot longer than I expected it too be...To be honest this is the ff story I am the most proud of bc I took my time with it and tried not to rush for the most part...well besides the ending hehe...yeah...I am not a huge fan of the incredibles either which may be why i took my time...But I like it and I hope you did too comment please! XOXO


End file.
